<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireflies In The Dark by Ravenclawgirl29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772433">Fireflies In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawgirl29/pseuds/Ravenclawgirl29'>Ravenclawgirl29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawgirl29/pseuds/Ravenclawgirl29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru Tomoe falls back through time and ends up in Feudal Japan. She befriends the the young demonslayer Kohaku. These two lonely children form a powerful bond. But they are on a dangerous mission; destroy Naroku and the Shikon Jewel. Set during the Final Act of Inuyasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “Saturn, watch out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru Tomoe managed to dodge out of the way, just as an enormous claw crashed down where she had been standing moments before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru's papa appeared beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Haruka asked. Hotaru put her hand over a wound in her side from striking the wall. It was bleeding, but not bad. She forced healing energy into it; knitting the flesh back together at an extreme speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine.” Hotaru replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru and her parents, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had been fighting for the greater part of two hours. They had heard rumors about monsters running rampant in the south of Japan and they immediately booked a vacation to investigate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn't been expecting what they had found. Creatures the size of elephants, with far too many arms, had risen up out of the sea just east of Nagasaki. So far they had managed to kill two of them. But the last one wasn't going down easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're using too much energy.” shouted Haruka. “Fall back. Stay by Pluto. Neptune and I can finish him off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru nodded, she dodged the creature's numerous limbs the size of tree trunks until she was by Setsuna’s side. Setsuna glanced at her daughter, though only briefly so as to not miss any of the creature’s movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You’ve been overdoing it.” Setsuna said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru wiped her nose with the back of her hand, there was a smear of blood on the white fabric of her glove. As Sailor Saturn, Hotaru had access to an incredible amount of power, but her power was extremely volatile. The more she used it, the less predictable it became. A bloody nose was amongst the more mild side effects that warned her that her powers were becoming too unstable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m fine.” Hotaru lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Before Setsuna could respond, the ground gave way underneath them. A fourth creature erupted from the cliff face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SATURN!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Setsuna screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru was falling. Setsuna’s weapon had been knocked out of her hand and was falling as well. The jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff were rushing up to meet her. Panicking, Hotaru sent out her energy indescrimitaly, trying to latch onto something solid. Instead, it pulled Setsuna’s falling weapon to her. As Hotaru plummeted downwards, the garnet orb a top of the weapon pulsed and glowed. Crimson energy enveloped her. Time slowed down, or at least, the momentum of the fall did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A small crack appeared on the surface of the gem. Then another one. And a third. The combination of Saturn’s destructive power and Pluto’s time energy being channeled through the same weapon was too much strain. Cracks were appearing faster and faster until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The orb shattered with a brilliant flash of light. The power of the explosion sent Hotaru flying backwards. Her head made contact with something solid and the world went black</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Girl From the Cliffside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kohaku and Lady Kikyo find a mysterious girl on the cliffside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Suddenly, Lady Kikyo stopped in her tracks. Kohaku froze as well. He had been traveling with the priestess for a few days now and was quickly learning her non-verbal cues. From the way she tilted her head, he knew she had sensed something and was trying to pinpoint it’s source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later there was a blinding white light from the west. It whited out the entire cliffside like a flash bomb. Kohaku’s eyes took several moments to recover. As soon as he blinked enough times to make out anything other than the after image of the flash, he looked to Lady Kikyo for direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a massive amount of energy in that direction.” She said. “However, I cannot determine its nature.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t demonic.” Kohaku pointed out. He wasn’t as sensitive to energies as a priestess but after spending the last year under the control of the demon Naraku, Kohaku was more than capable of recognising an energy source as demonic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I suggest we exercise caution.” said Lady Kikyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku nodded and drew his weapon. They had been traveling along the coast. The light seemed to have originated from somewhere over the water, though it was difficult to be certain. Lady Kikyo walked confidently down a thin path cut in the cliffside, and Kohaku followed without hesitation. It was still an unusual sensation for Kohaku, following someone because he chose to follow them. He could finally move forward without the gnawing fear of what he was going to have to do when he reached a destination. For the first time in almost a year, he felt curiosity instead of dread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the wave cut platform at the bottom of the cliff. The tide was still low, but Kohaku knew it would rise soon and this whole platform would be underwater. Lady Kikyo continued to walk until she found whatever must have been the source of the energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku blinked in surprise. Lady Kikyo knelt down beside an unconcious girl lying on the wet stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to be Kohaku’s age, or just about. She had short black hair and the strangest clothes he had ever seen. She wore a tight fitting kimono that was made out of several different types of cloth. The top was tight fitting and white but the short, purple bottom flared out like a fan. There was another piece of purple fabric draped over her shoulders. Suddenly, Kohaku realised these </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>the strangest clothes he had ever seen. He knew one other person who dressed in a similar manner, a priestess who traveled with his sister. But they said she was from a different world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl let out a moan and touched the back of her head. She opened her eyes. Kohaku was taken aback by their color. They were bright violet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Is she a demon?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kohaku wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. I don’t feel any demonic energy coming off of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she saw the two strangers kneeling over her, she tried to push herself up. Lady Kikyo placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be still.” Lady Kikyo told her. “You appear to be injured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Huh? Oh!” The girl winced as she pulled forward the hand that she had used to check her scalp. Blood stained the white cloth covering her gloved fingers. “It’s not that bad. I need to get back to my parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried sitting up again. Lady Kikyo hesitated, but allowed the girl to push herself up. She got to her feet. Kohaku prepared himself in case he needed to rush forward and catch her. She managed to stay upright, though she was very unsteady. She seemed disoriented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you let us help you?” Kohaku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He glanced at Lady Kikyo for permission to continue. They were in the middle of tracking Naroku. The priestess might not approve of Kohaku volunteering their assistance to a strange child. But she didn’t object. Instead she gazed at the girl with trace amounts of curiosity and apprehension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” The girl said. “I just need to find my parents. They’re at the top of the cliff. I just fell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku looked back up the top of the cliff where he and Lady Kikyo had just come from. The landscape had been bare and open, and completely deserted. He had been able to see for miles. He was certain that he and Lady Kikyo had been alone up there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fell?” Lady Kikyo asked. “From that height?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The girl seemed to realise what she had said. If she had fallen from that height and survived, she was without a doubt not an ordinary human. If she had hoped to pass as one, she had just failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “No...I…” She looked like a child being caught in a lie. “I think I might be a little concussed.” But even that wasn’t true. She was recovering remarkably fast. Every second she seemed more and more aware. She no longer looked confused and unstable. Her eyes had regained focus completely. Head injuries don’t typically heal that fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku wondered if Lady Kikyo was going to ask this girl who she was. Why did she give off so much energy? Was she human? Did she cause that flash of light or had she come from it? These questions burned in Kohaku’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Kikyo remained silent. Kohaku knew it wasn’t his place to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least allow us to accompany you back up to shore.” said Kohaku. “There’s a path but it’s hard to find if you don’t know what you’re looking for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” The girl agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Kikyo nodded without another word. She led them to the cliff. Steep and weathered steps had been cut into the rocks a few decades ago by some village that had been wiped out years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the top of the cliff it was just as deserted as it had been before. The girl’s face instantly dropped.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Pluto?” She called out. “Uranus? Neptune?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The words were strange to Kohaku. Were they names?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one answered. The girl couldn’t keep the barely contained panic from showing on her face. She put her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice and shouted again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Neptune! Uranus! PLUTO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Again, there was no answer. A look of pure terror washed across the girl’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “URANUS! PLUTO! NEPTUNE! Answer me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Kikyo looked agitated. Kohaku knew that look; she could feel a demonic presence stirring in reaction to the shouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Stop!” He told the girl, “You’ll draw demons to us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The girl didn’t seem to be worried about demons. But she was terrified by the silence that followed her calls. Her parents, or whoever she was calling for, were not coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t understand.” She said. “They should be here. There’s no way they would have left me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She looked distraught. Kohaku wanted to say something to comfort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Maybe they went back to your village to find help.” Kohaku suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The girl looked unconvinced, but she stopped shouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not safe for a child to be traveling alone.” Lady Kikyo said. “Kohaku and I can take you to the nearest village.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The girl said. She gave the landscape a few more scans. Then she turned to start walking forward. Following Kikyo away from the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Your name is Kohaku, then?” The girl asked, looking at him. All signs of head trauma confusion had completely vanished. </span>
</p><p>  </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And this is Lady Kikyo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Hotaru.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Distortion in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru learns more about her situation and figures out how to survive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hotaru followed the two strangers who had found her by the water. Her mind was racing too fast for her to keep up with it. She needed to slow down and organize her thoughts. If she panicked now she would never survive. She focused on what she knew about her situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She wasn’t where she should be. That much was clear. The cliff she had woken up at the bottom of was not the same cliff she had fallen off. It was much younger, much shorter. Less of the ground had fallen away to erosion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As they walked, the landscape only reinforced the fact she wasn’t where she belonged. There were no signs of roads, no towns, no train tracks. Hotaru had woken up that morning in a hotel room in Nagasaki. They had only driven twenty minutes to find the monsters that they had been fighting against. Now there was no sign a major city existed even remotely nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru studied her companions. They were immensely interesting to her, particularly the woman. Hotaru spent enough time with her friend Rei to know the traditional kimono of a shinto priestess, but Lady Kikyo’s kimono was more than just traditional, it was historical. It looked like it had come out of a museum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru was overwhelmed by the woman’s aura. Sailor Saturn was the guardian of death. She knew when she was in the presence of it. Lady Kikyo was not of the living world. She hadn’t been for a very long time. Hotaru did not question this yet. They had reached a silent agreement on that wave cut platform. Lady Kikyo was aware of Hotaru’s unnatural power; Hotaru was aware that Lady Kikyo was some sort of specter. Both of them knew that the other could sense their secret. Neither drew attention to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The boy gave off a strange aura as well, though his was not nearly as profound as Lady Kikyo’s. Hotaru could tell he had died at one point. Something was forcing him back to life, but whatever that something was actually kept him alive. He wasn’t a phantom like the priestess was. His heart still beat. He could continue to live the rest of his life completely normal so long as whatever was keeping him alive remained with him at all times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They walked in silence for most of the day. Kohaku kept looking at Hotaru as if he wanted to strike up a conversation but he was unsure how to start one. Hotaru wasn’t much better. She wasn’t great at making friends under the best of circumstances. Chibiusa had mostly brought friends to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So, how old are you?” Hotaru started, deciding at last that one of them had to actually say something eventually, she might as well start with an easy question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Oh…” He seemed immediately flustered, “Uh...twelve. How about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Same.” Hotaru replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  There was another long period of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Where are you from?” Kohaku asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Tokyo.” Hotaru replied. “Have you heard of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She desperately hoped that Kohaku would scoff at the implication he didn’t know the name of Japan’s capital city. But he didn’t show the faintest hint of recognition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “No. Is it nice there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru signed. She wasn’t surprised. She was starting to suspect that she hadn’t actually ended up in a different location, but rather a different time. Maybe Tokyo didn’t exist yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What about Edo?” She asked. “Do you know where Edo is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Do you mean Edo Castle?.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah, it’s only a day and a half’s journey from my village.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru tried not to get too excited by the fact he recognized Tokyo’s former name. If anything, it served as proof that she was in a great deal of trouble. But it also provided her with a great deal of information. She could now figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was. Edo Castle was built in 1457. The city of Edo didn’t become the capital of Japan until 1603. That narrowed the time period down to a span of just under 150 years. She silently thanked Setsuna for all of her childhood history lessons. Of course, this didn’t bring her any closer to finding a way home. But at least it would be easier to survive now that she had some idea what to expect from the world around her. She was in the warring states period. It wasn’t an ideal time period to be stuck in, but it was a very well documented one. She would be able to use her knowledge to her advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The rest of the day went in spurts of conversation between Kohaku and Hotaru. After their initial silence was broken, it started becoming easier and easier for them to ask each other questions. She decided that she liked Kohaku. He was kind and patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She found out he was a demonslayer. She had smiled and told him that she was kind of a demonslayer, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He told her that he had a sister. She told him she had been adopted by three women who were close enough in age to her that it often felt like they were her sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They talked about the weirdest things they had ever fought against. He claimed to have actually gotten rid of a kappa with a cucumber when he was eight. Hotaru had told him she and her best friend had warded off vampires with garlic (though he didn’t seem to understand what she was talking about). She remembered too late that vampires and garlic came from the west. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  About two hours before dusk they had entered a forest. An hour after that, they found a small glade and decided to settle down to camp there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’ll find us something to eat.” Kohaku announced before disappearing deeper into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru started gathering some firewood. Something passed over her head. Hotaru looked up to see two long, thin creatures. They looked almost like very thin dragons, but they gave off a soft white light. Each one held a sphere of light that Hotaru recognized to be human souls. She watched the creatures twist around in the air until they deposited their burdens just above where Lady Kikyo sat leaning against a tree. The souls drifted downwards until they disappeared into the priestess’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “They are soul collectors.” Lady Kikyo said when she noticed Hotaru staring at the creatures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “They’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You have noticed that I am no longer of this world.” It wasn’t a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Lady Kikyo looked back to her soul collectors. She held out her hand, and one of them landed on her knuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I died many years ago. The body you see is made out of clay. I cannot keep this form forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So you need the souls of others to survive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I will do whatever is necessary to complete my mission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not judging you.” Hotaru said. She didn’t sense any harm being done to the souls. It was likely that this only caused a temporary delay in their journey. “I’m just trying to figure things out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You are not from Edo Castle.” Again, Lady Kikyo was not asking a question. She was simply stating the fact. “You are no ordinary child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “No, I’m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Lady Kikyo nodded and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Does it hurt?” Hotaru asked. “Walking in the living world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Lady Kikyo cracked a small smile. “That is what you are concerned about? Whether or not I am in pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru felt her cheeks grow red. It was probably a childish question now that she thought about it, but it was the one thing she could do something about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It is uncomfortable.” Lady Kikyo said. “But manageable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru deposited the firewood she had been gathering in a pile and approached the priestess. She knelt down and placed her hand on Lady Kikyo’s chest. She channeled her energy into the artificial body. There was no real flesh or blood, so she couldn’t repair any damage, but she could mask the pain. Judging by the deep sigh of relief, Hotaru figured that it must have helped at least a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you.” The priestess said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru smiled in response and returned to trying to make a campfire. She managed to get a small flame going by the time Kohaku returned carrying a dead rabbit. He immediately sat down and started skinning it. Hotaru watched as he cut the animal into pieces and started skewing them with sharp sticks, so they could be roasted over the fire. Every few minutes he would test the meat with his fingers before finally he determined it was done. He handed one of the skewers to Hotaru, and she thanked him. She guessed Lady Kikyo didn’t eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Cautiously, Hotaru took a bite. She had never eaten wild game before. The taste was not what she expected. It wasn’t particularly good.  It wasn’t particularly bad, either. It more or less tasted like really dry, stringy chicken. Still, she was too hungry to care about taste. The bowl of rice and rolled omelet she had eaten for breakfast felt like a distant memory, and she found herself devouring the rabbit meat in only a few ravenous gulps.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku stared at her. Hotaru felt her face turn bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s been a while since I’ve had anything to eat…” she said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku burst out laughing. Hotaru was about to tell him off for making fun of her, but she stopped when she recognised his laugh. Not the tone or tinder of his voice, but the way he was laughing. He was laughing like someone who hadn’t laughed in a very long time. It was the same way she had laughed the first time she met Chibiusa. She would never forget that laugh; when after years of darkness, she had been given a single normal childhood moment. It was a laugh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Hotaru laughed with him. She was stranded hundreds of years in the past with no idea how to get home. She may never see her friends or family again. She was exhausted physically, mentally, and spiritually. Yet in spite of all of that, she had just gotten embarrassed about how fast she had eaten like she was sitting with her friends at lunchtime. It was utterly ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku finished eating and laid down next to the fire. Hotaru curled up next to him. She thought of how ordinary her morning had been. She and her parents had gone to the park. They had eaten ice cream. They had figured they could investigate the monster stories by the sea and be back in the city by lunch. The morning had hardly been remarkable. Already eight hours ago seemed like another lifetime. It didn’t take long before a wave of exhaustion pulled Hotaru down into sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pasts Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru and Kohaku learn about each other's pasts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please remember to review, not just this story but everything you read. Reviews mean a lot to writers at any time, but right now with so many people stuck at home feed back means so much more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Kohaku had forgotten what it was like to simply be around another person his own age. He had forgotten what it was like to simply be around another person at all. Was strange at first, to get back into the habit of conversing with another human, but soon he started to recall what it felt like to have a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She was a strange friend, to be sure. She would frequently say things that made absolutely no sense. She could change her clothes in an instant. He wasn’t any closer to figuring out where she had come from by the end of their second day together than he had been at the beginning of the first, but it no longer seemed important. He had someone to talk to. For the longest time that had seemed like luxury he never would be privileged to again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  On the second evening after Hotaru had shown up, they sat together by the fire. They had finished eating and were poking at the fire with sticks. Hotaru seemed to enjoy stirring the fire, regardless of whether or not it was needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I need to ask you something…” She said. “Please don’t get mad..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He wondered what she could possibly ask him that he could get mad about.  “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “How did you die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku froze. Suddenly, he felt as though he had plunged into an icy lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He shouldn't have been surprised. At this point, nothing about Hotaru should have surprised him. Of course she could sense he was dead. She was so perceptive about everything else. She had probably sensed it when they first met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He just stared at her for a long time. He had once more forgotten how to speak. His mouth could no longer form words. Not those words. She didn't repeat herself. She didn't press him or rush him. But he knew she wouldn't leave without an answer. Her unnaturally colored eyes locked onto his, wide with sympathetic curiosity. He broke her gaze to look into the fire. He couldn't bear the thought of those eyes looking at him in fear and disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I...” He started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know what you're talking about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lie fell flat before he even said it. There was no point lying to her. He had to tell her the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A knot twisted in his heart. This was it. He was going to lose her. The past two days had been the happiest Kohaku had been since he had left his village for the last time. He should have known it was too good to be true. He didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve friendship. And now, she was going to know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku swallowed hard. He tried to focus on the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I told you I came from a village of demonslayers,” He started, he balled his hands into fists and braced himself. “I didn’t tell you that I had only ever been on one mission. We had been called to fight a spider demon that had been terrorizing a castle. It was a job that required our best slayers. My father decided it would be a good chance for me to prove myself. It’s what I had been training for my entire life...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He could stop there, let her mind fill in the rest. He had gone on a mission he wasn't prepared for. End of story. He had died young and inexperienced on the battlefield. It was a common enough story, and close to the truth. But somehow he knew she would see through it. She sat patiently as he gathered the strength to continue speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It was a trap. The demon Naraku had taken the form of a young noble. The beast we had been called to take care of had been easy enough to defeat, but after we had killed it, something took hold of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He felt his hands begin to tremble. The scene that had played out countless times in his nightmares ran through his mind once more. He forced himself to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I was the youngest. I had no real experience. Maybe that made me an easy target for possession. Maybe Naraku was just entertained by the idea of a son killing his own father. I guess the reasoning doesn’t really matter. Suddenly, I couldn't control my own body. Before I knew what was happening, I...I killed my father. I killed all my comrades. I tried to kill my sister, but somehow she survived. The soldiers of the castle shot me before I could do any more damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His whole body was trembling now. Everytime he thought of that night the pain washed over him anew. “Naraku must have thought it was a pretty great joke, because he decided to keep it going. He used a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel to bring me back to life and keep a hold of me. I spent most of the past year under his control. He made me do terrible things. He made me kill so many people that I have lost count. I only managed to break free of him a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She didn’t respond right away. He didn’t dare look up at her. She must be revolted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “If you want to leave,” He said, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru put her hand over his. He looked up in surprise. There was no hatred in her face, no disgust, no horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not going anywhere.” She told him, “You’re my friend. Your past doesn’t change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I killed my father...my family...in cold blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You were possessed.” she said. “Your actions...they weren't your choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku shook his head. “You don't understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yes. I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kohaku shook his head again. He had feared her disdain, but somehow her kindness was worse. He didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  This time it was Hotaru who took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “It feels like you're paralyzed,” she said, “but you're not. Your muscles are tighter than you ever imagined muscles could be. You feel them pull on your bones. Some unseen force moves your body the way a puppeteer moves a marionette. It doesn't matter how much you try to break the hold, nothing you do can stop it. The harder you try, the worse the pain is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You can't even scream. Nothing is your own anymore, not even your voice. When you are forced to speak it feels like you're going to be sick, like something is forcing its way up your throat. You hear the words leave your mouth but they aren't your words. It's not your voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You're a prisoner to your own body. You're forced to watch from the inside while they use you however they want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Sometimes you're stronger, or maybe they’re just dormant. You have control. You can go on with your life, make your own decisions. They'll allow it as long as it doesn't go against their plans. Sometimes, it doesn't seem that bad. You can almost pretend that things are normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Other times you're so weak you lose yourself altogether. Hours or days or weeks go by in darkness. You finally come around with no memory of what happened or how much time passed. People fear you. They tell you all the horrible things that you've done that you have no recollection of, but you know they're telling the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Then they target the ones you love. You fight, you plead, you beg. Anyone else. Please, anyone else. But they don't listen. You watch your hands choke the life out of your loved ones. You watch helplessly as your friends die trying to get you back. You want it all to end. You'd do anything just to die. You know everything would be better if you just died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “When you do finally manage to break free, it feels like you're being ripped apart. And even when they’re gone, even when you’re free, you know you'll spend the rest of your life with them hanging over you like a shadow. They became a part of you, and they will never truly be gone. There is a scar on your soul that will never heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  When Hotaru finished speaking, Kohaku was absolutely speechless. He stared at her in silence for what felt like a very, very long time. She didn't look at him, nor the fire. Instead, her gaze was far away. Lost in her own memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I didn't know.” He finally managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You couldn't have.” She replied, turning to look at him. “I hadn’t told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “How long were you possessed for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Four years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four years?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He repeated. He had hardly survived a year under Naroku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She nodded. “I’ve been freed for almost as long. I can tell you this; all that guilt and shame you feel, the anger and self-loathing, it doesn’t go away. But it won’t always hurt in this way. You will learn to hold it tight, bury it deep inside, and use it to push yourself forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “All I want is to end Naroku. I know it’s not enough to atone for everything he made me do, but if I can stop him from doing it to anyone else…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hotaru squeezed his hand. They sat that way for a long time, side by side in front of the fire. Eventually, they fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru witnesses what Naraku can do for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hotaru was adjusting to her new life a little more everyday. While she hadn’t given up hope on getting home, she couldn’t see any way forward. She only had one lead and it wasn’t a very good one. Kohaku had told her that his sister had a friend who “wears a strange kimono and comes from a strange world”. It was something, she supposed. Kohaku seemed to think it was at least, but he didn’t know where his sister was or how to find her. So instead she decided to focus her energy on helping her companions with their mission.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Kikyo had a vendetta against the demon Naroku as well. She was a woman of very few words. She told Hotaru that Naroku was the demon who killed her, but would not divulge any more detail. Hotaru suspected that there was more to the story. The priestess didn’t seem to be chasing the demon in want of revenge. She acted more like it was her personal responsibility to destroy him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just past mid-day, about a week after Hotaru had ended up in the past. Kohaku was teaching her how to fish. Or at least he was trying to, there had been very little success. They were both knee deep in a stream. The frigid water running down from the mountain had caused Hotaru’s feet to go numb but she wasn’t about to complain. She needed to learn how to survive in this world; she wasn’t about to give up because her toes were a little chilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it!” encouraged Kohaku. “I’ll chase some fish down to you. Remember, don’t let your shadow fall in the water and be quick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stomped towards her, scaring a school of small silver fish downstream towards where Hotaru was waiting. Her hands shot down into the water. Her fingertips grazed a few fish, but she wasn’t able to grasp any of the quick, slippery bodies. Her bare feet lost their traction on the slimy river rocks, and she slipped. She fell bottom first into the river with a splash. The cold water shocked her body and she scrambled to the bank like a cat dropped in a bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku doubled over laughing. Hotaru glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” said Kohaku, still chuckling. “I’ve just never seen anyone quite as hopeless at fishing as you. I thought you said you used to go fishing with your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru began wringing water out of her skirt, her mood thoroughly fouled. It was a cool day, it would take her clothes ages to dry out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but we didn’t use our bare hands. We had fishing poles and nets and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru was shaking water droplets from her hair when Lady Kikyo stood from the spot where she had been resting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come.” The priestess said. “It is time for us to continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru’s stomach grumbled in protest. She and Kohaku had failed to successfully acquire anything for lunch. Still, she didn’t argue. They had probably frightened all of the fish off anyways. Both children dried their feet and put their shoes back on before following Kikyo. </span>
  <span>Once more, they began walking. It turned out that demonslaying in the feudal era consisted mostly of walking. Hotaru had walked so much over the past week that the soles of her shoes were almost completely worn out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked Hotaru started feeling something strange. It was a twinge at first. A tiny gnawing in Hotaru’s stomach that had nothing to do with her hunger. Something wasn’t quite right. The feeling grew stronger as they continued walking. She could feel distress. A great deal of death and destruction lay ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kikyo, do you sense that, too?” asked Hotaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priestess nodded. Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn. She felt more confident once when her weapon materialized in her hand, but her guardian form also increased her sensitivities to the world around her. The aura of death that she had felt like a twinge before now crashed over her like a wave. She felt nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raced ahead. Kohaku ran after her. They arrived at the entrance of a village. Hotaru’s stomach rolled in horror as she saw the cause of her premonition. The village had been completely destroyed. Houses were either collapsed or ablaze. Or both. Bodies littered the ground, many of them were torn apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku knelt down to examine one of the bodies. “They haven’t been dead for long.” He announced. “There may still be some survivors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru could sense that other than herself and Kohaku, there was only one other living person in this village. She hurried towards that tiny flicker of life. It led her to a barn that had partially collapsed. She squeezed between fallen wooden beams, careful not to shift anything lest that cause the roof to fall in completely. Once inside she found a small child. A boy, no more than seven, lay pinned underneath one of the broken rafters. She picked her way through the rubble toward him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was whimpering softly. His eyes flickered weakly when she approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M...m….mother?” He managed to cry weakly. “Wh-where...is...m-my….mo-ther?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh….” Hotaru tried to soothe him. “It’s alright. You’ll be alright. But don’t try to speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed her hand over his body trying to gauge if it would be possible to heal him. Her heart sank. The damage to his internal organs was too extensive. He was too close to death already. He had only lasted this long because the pressure from the wooden beam crushing him was preventing him from bleeding to death. Hotaru rested her hand on his small chest and rubbed gentle little circles over his heart, the way Setsuna used to rub her back after a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything will be alright.” Hotaru promised to the boy. “Just try to relax. You’ll be with your mother very soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand began to glow a soft violet light. She gently coaxed the child’s soul away from its broken little body. It appeared briefly in her hand as a warm ball of pure white light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go in peace, little one. Your mother is waiting for you in the next world.” She whispered before sending the little soul on its way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hotaru turned to see Kohaku at the barn’s entrance. She knew that he must have been there the whole time. She knew that even if he didn’t fully comprehend what he just witnessed, he understood it was ultimately Hotaru’s power that had claimed the boy’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t save him.” Hotaru said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled out of the barn and she followed. They saw Lady Kikyo shooting an arrow into the sky. Hotaru turned just in time to see it hit a large, demon wasp. The wasp exploded with a brilliant flash of light as the arrow struck it, but two more flew away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saimyosho!” Kohaku said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” asked Hotaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those insects. They’re saimyosho. They serve as spies for Naroku.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was Naroku’s doing.” Lady Kikyo said. Her voice was heavy with the weight of personal failure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hotaru asked, looking around for any sign of strategic advantage in this village. The bodies she had seen were all of civilians: farmers, children, elderly folks. So they weren’t targeted the way Kohaku’s village had been. It didn’t seem like a very wealthy village either. It wasn’t a castle, it didn’t even have a village guard, so it wasn’t a tactical stronghold. “What did he want from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naroku rarely needs an excuse to destroy a village. He does stuff like this all the time, for no other reason than being bored.” said Kohaku. His eyes were dark, Hotaru knew he was remembering his days serving the demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru felt sick. She had fought against some true monsters in the past. But most at least had a reason for their wickedness. This was completely senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come.” Lady Kikyo said. “We must hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku and Hotaru had hardly spoken the rest of the afternoon. Hotaru could feel Kohaku’s inner turmoil, even after she transformed back into her civilian form. He was angry, that much was obvious. He was angry at Naroku for the unwarranted slaughter. But Hotaru knew he was also angry with himself. It seemed like he was so used to being used as Naroku’s tool for destruction that he couldn’t quite rationalize the knowledge that this time it wasn’t his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru didn’t press him. She had her own emotions to sort out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, unable to sleep, Hotaru sat awake for a long time looking at the sky. It was cloudy. She couldn’t see the stars. That made her feel more isolated than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Lady Kikyo’s ghostly presence before the priestess spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is always difficult to see that much bloodshed, particularly for one so young.” said Lady Kikyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time the priestess ever initiated a conversation. Before she had only ever spoken to answer questions or give instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m used to bloodshed.” Hotaru replied. “That was mild.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is the death of the child that is bothering you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru looked over to Lady Kikyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kohaku told you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could feel a weight on your soul that was not present before. Kohaku simply confirmed my own observation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru turned her face towards the sky once more. She wasn’t sure if she could explain what she was feeling. She had taken lives before, or at least Sailor Saturn had, billions of them. But there was something rather impersonal about turning oneself into a human bomb. The necessity of death in the cycle of rebirth outweighed any regrets or hesitations. It wasn’t as easy to detach herself when she was looking into the eyes of a dying child pleading for his mother. Hotaru wished more than anything that Setsuna had been there to give her advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t heal him.” Hotaru said. “I didn’t want him to suffer any more than he already had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Kikyo did not press her anymore on the subject. She sat down, unable to stand any longer. Hotaru was aware that the priestess’s strength was declining rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You understand now why Naroku must be stopped, no matter the cost.” Lady Kikyo said, in her usual manner of stating a fact rather than asking a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been grateful to you, Hotaru.” Lady Kikyo said. “Your healing energy has helped me retain a great deal of my strength. But I fear that even with your abilities this body might not hold out long enough to defeat Naraku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru was unsurprised by this news, however she was surprised that Lady Kikyo had admitted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not your battle.” continued Lady Kikyo. “Kohaku and I have set ourselves on this path. You have not. I have no right to continue to lead you down it if it is not where you choose to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru knew the priestess wasn’t trying to dissuade her. Lady Kikyo was simply offering Hotaru an out. Her confession made more sense now. She was covering her bases. Finally, Lady Kikyo was asking Hotaru a question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I die without killing Naroku, will you continue on in my stead? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Lady Kikyo’s place to ask this of her. But urgency outweighed propriety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naroku is an agent of destruction that should not exist.” Hotaru answered. “I will rid him from this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Kikyo nodded in thanks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End of Moryomaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru discovers what Lady Kikyo plans on doing with Kohaku's Jewel Shard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The terrain grew rougher as the small group left the forest behind for the mountains. Kohaku could feel a pull on the jewel shard. Lady Kikyo had explained to him a while ago that Midoriko was trying to pull the Shikon Jewel together. He knew they were getting closer and closer to him fulfilling his purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Hotaru asked as they started climbing up a particularly steep craig.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Kohaku replied. “But Lady Kikyo senses Moroyomaru, so Naraku’s heart must be around here somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naraku’s heart?” repeated Hotaru.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku explained the story of the infant and Hakudoshi. Hotaru took in the information without comment, as she did with most things concerning Naraku lately. It had been two days since they left the village that Naraku had destroyed behind. Hotaru had started asking for more and more information about the demon. She no longer seemed as concerned with getting back to her own world. Her focus had shifted to learning as much as she could about Naraku. <em>I dragged her into my fight. </em>Kohaku thought, guilt clawed at his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Lady Kikyo stopped. Hotaru did, too.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an enormous aura in the valley over this ridge.” Hotaru told him. “It has the feel of death.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon, even Kohaku could see a thick miasma rising from one of the passes below. With a flash of light, Hotaru changed into what Kohaku recognised as her battle outfit. A long naginata like weapon appeared in her hands. They hurried towards the demonic aura.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just Moroyomaru. That much miasma could only be Naraku.” said Kohaku.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lady Kikyo said. “And Moroyomaru’s and Naraku’s jewel shards are combining.”</p><p> </p><p>They picked up speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kikyo, wait!” Kohaku froze as he saw Kirara swoop through the air to cut them off. His sister and Kagome jumped off her back. Sango’s eyes were terrified and desperate as she looked at him. No. She couldn't be here. He had already hurt her so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku...” Sango said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sister.” He replied weakly. He forced himself to meet her eye, though it was almost more than he could bear. She knew. She knew what he planned on doing. She had fought so hard to keep him alive throughout the past year. Even when he hurt her over and over again. He knew how much she wanted her baby brother back, but he wasn’t her baby brother anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned on Kikyo. “Kikyo, you plan on using Kohaku's jewel shard to defeat Naraku, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku didn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kohaku’s jewel shard is what’s keeping him alive,” Hotaru said. His stomach twisted as he turned to look at his friend. “How can you use it for anything else without...” Her eyes turned from confusion to realization to horror in a matter of seconds. “Kohaku?”</p><p> </p><p>His throat felt tight. It was bad enough to hurt Sango. Sango had her friends. She had people who loved her to comfort her after he died. Who would Hotaru have after he and Lady Kikyo were gone? He hadn’t even thought about it before now.</p><p> </p><p>“Naraku must be defeated.” He said, turning away from her so he couldn't see her face. “This is the only way.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not!” Sango protested. “Please, Kohaku, I can't just watch you die!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the path I've chosen.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t accept that! I won't accept that!” Sango said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, sister.” Kohaku looked away.</p><p> </p><p>So instead Sango turned to try to appeal to Lady Kikyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kikyo, please, don’t do this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Completing and purifying the Shikon Jewel is our only hope for defeating Naraku. I hope you can someday forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stand aside.” Lady Kikyo commanded. “There is no time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Sango said stubbornly. “I’ll fight you if I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sister…” How could he make her understand?</p><p> </p><p>“Kikyo, please.” said Kagome, “This isn't the answer, Inuyasha has gotten a lot stronger! Give him a chance to defeat Naraku without sacrificing Kohaku!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naraku can not be defeated with a sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just hold on a little longer.” Kagome pleaded, she jumped on Kirara’s back. “Sango, don’t let Kikyo use Kohaku’s shard!”</p><p> </p><p>Sango protested Kagome’s departure, but with no luck. She turned back to her brother. Kohaku’s resolve hadn’t weakened. He would still do what needed to be done. Even if he had to fight off his sister. His heart was twisted in a tight knot. It took everything he had to remain standing strong. He loved Sango so much. He had taken so much from her already. He had caused her so much pain. The last thing he was going to do in this world was break her heart yet again. He hadn’t even dared to look at Hotaru, who remained silent through all of this.</p><p> </p><p>“We must go.” Kikyo announced.</p><p> </p><p>Sango positioned herself between Kohaku and Lady Kikyo. He didn’t know what he was going to do if she seriously tried to fight Lady Kikyo. Kohaku caught Hotaru's eye for a second. She had completely guarded her emotions making her face completely unreadable. They followed Kikyo to the edge of a ravine. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting Naraku.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like Inuyasha and Kagome were holding their own pretty well, but neither of them were making any headway. As they watched, Koga broke away from somewhere inside Naraku. From the other side of his body the infant appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Kohaku's head spun around to see Miroku across the ravine from them. “<em>WIND TUNNEL!</em>” Kohaku saw Hotaru's hair and clothes react to the sudden wind before he felt its pull himself. He pinned her to the side of the cliff face to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha shouted in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP!” Sango screamed. “IT'LL KILL YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on?” Hotaru cried, her eyes were wide. She covered her ears to block out the roar of the wind. “What's happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku didn't answer, he concentrated on holding her as tight as he could. The focus of the wind tunnel was on Naraku, but it was powerful enough to pull rocks and debris from where they were standing. They might be safe from getting pulled in, but they could still get blown off the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>“STOP!” Sango pleaded, “YOU HAVE TO STOP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!”</p><p> </p><p>“I CAN'T DO THAT!” Miroku shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“MIROKU!” Sango screamed. Kohaku saw as Sango struggled to run to the monk, but Kikyo intercepted her and held her back. “<em>MIROKU!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the wind stopped. Kohaku looked to see that Naraku had disappeared and Miroku collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. Sango fought her way out of Kikyo's restraint and raced across the ravine. Kikyo followed. Kohaku and Hotaru stumbled after her.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to Miroku. The monk's skin was sickly gray and blood was streaming from his eyes and mouth. Kohaku couldn't even tell if he was still alive at first.<em> He did this for me</em>. Kohaku realized. <em>He was willing to sacrifice his life so I wouldn’t have to sacrifice mine, so Sango wouldn’t have to lose me again.</em> Guilt gnawed at Kohaku’s belly.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Kikyo knelt down next to Miroku.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be able to save him.” She said, surveying the monk “But know, even if I can manage to purify it, a body that has absorbed this much miasma is likely to never truly recover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, do whatever you can.” Sango begged. Her anger at Lady Kikyo seemed to have dissolved in the face of Miroku’s peril.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Kikyo nodded. “We must first get to somewhere more sheltered.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's a forest just beyond this mountain range.” Koga told them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to help us?” Inuyasha demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not heartless, dumbass!” snapped Koga. “I won't let your friend die just because I hate <em>your</em> guts.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha snarled, but he didn't argue. He lifted Miroku into his arms and ran off after Koga. Sango climbed onto Kirara's back, Lady Kikyo joined her.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll meet you there.” said Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>Sango looked at Kagome, then her eyes lingered on Kohaku. He could tell she was torn between her fear for Miroku's life and her desperation to speak with him. Fear won out and she nodded. She and Lady Kikyo flew after Inuyasha.</p><p> </p><p>Only Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, and Hotaru remained. It was a long, silent walk. Kohaku's mind was all over the place, but it kept going back to the look on Hotaru's face when she realized Kohaku was planning to give up his shard to defeat Naraku. She didn't speak to him now, she wouldn't even look at him. Night was starting to fall before they finally made it to the woods. They saw the light of a campfire some ways off. When they arrived in the clearing he saw his sister sitting on one side of Miroku while Lady Kikyo sat on the other. Hotaru hung back, wandering away from the others. She sat down on the edge of the clearing. Her back was to Kohaku.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotaru...” He started.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at him, her eyes were solemn and thoughtful. “How long were you and Lady Kikyo planning to sacrifice your life in order to defeat Naraku?”</p><p> </p><p>He should have expected her forwardness; but somehow he still wasn’t quite used to it...It took him a moment to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the whole reason I started traveling with her.” He finally admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So the whole time we've known each other, you knew how this would end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” He started to say 'I don't know', but her eyes banished the lie from his mouth before he could say it. “I didn't want to see the look on your face when you found out.” It was cowardly, yet another reason for him to hate himself.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for what felt like a long time, then nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kohaku wondered if she was going to start to cry, but she didn't. She opened her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll stay with you.” She said, her voice was tight, but steady. She wasn't going to allow herself to weep, at least not in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If you really must give up your life in order to defeat Naraku, then I'll be with you when you do.” She vowed. “I'll be with you. I'll hold your hand. I...” Her voice caught the tiniest bit. She closed her eyes again, her face twinged the tiniest bit, but she took another breath and continued without losing her composure. “I won't let you die alone.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew wide, then they grew watery. He wanted to respond. To tell her how much her words meant to him. How sorry he was that he had hidden the truth from her. But speaking was too difficult. He couldn't cry, he knew that. He wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of her, not when she was clearly trying so hard to keep herself from crying in front of him. He couldn't speak and trust himself to remain stoic. She seemed to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“The poison your sister's friend absorbed did a lot of damage.” She finally said, looking past him. “Lady Kikyo can purify the miasma but she can't repair the harm already done to his heart and lungs. I'm going to go see if I can help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He was sure she was aware of his emotions and was purposely leaving so he could be in private to work them out. He was grateful for that. As soon as she was out of sight he wiped his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't tried to argue with him, she hadn't tried to talk him out of it or plead for him to reconsider the way Sango had. She was clearly upset. He had seen the pain in her eyes, but she didn't weep for him. She had understood the situation and accepted it, trusting that he wouldn't have come to the decision easily. She hadn't tried to guilt him out of it. Instead she vowed to stay with him until the end. He realized how grateful he was for that. His chest swelled with emotions that he couldn't work out. He suddenly became fully aware just how much she meant to him. How she seemed to understand him in a way he himself didn't even understand yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Light of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Lady Kikyo purifies the miasma in Miroku's body, Hotaru finds a way to get home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru walked away from Kohaku. There was nothing else for them to talk about right now. She needed time to think. She was sure he needed time to think as well. Setsuna had taught her that sometimes the best way to be there for someone was to give them their space. Hotaru went over to where Lady Kikyo was treating the injured man. Kohaku's sister was there as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help,” offered Hotaru. She wanted to help save this man's life, but more importantly, she wanted something to keep her mind off the conversation she had just had. She couldn't begrudge Kohaku or Kikyo for their decision to fight Naruku this way. After all, who was she to judge? Sailor Saturn, out of all people, understood that sometimes people had to make sacrifices for the greater good. But that didn't make the information hurt any less, and it didn’t mean she was able to accept it just yet. She needed time to process the fact that the boy she had grown so close to over the past few weeks, the friend that she deeply cared about, would soon die. The thought of losing him was too much to handle all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to purify the miasma first.” Kikyo told her. “Then you can heal the damage it inflicted.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru nodded. She looked over at Kohaku's sister. She looked just as strong, powerful, and kind as Kohaku had described her to be. She was very pretty, even with her features marred by grief and worry. She clearly loved the injured monk very much. Her eyes were trained on his slacken face, as if she were counting his breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Your name is Sango, right?” Hotaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked up and blinked in surprise. Tears still clung to her long lashes. Her eyes were still red and swollen, but she had stopped actively weeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” replied Sango, “I'm sorry, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name's Hotaru. Kohaku talks about you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Sango still seemed too disorientated to properly engage in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kikyo and I will save your friend.” Hotaru promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Sango replied. She wiped her eyes and looked over to her brother across the clearing. “I need to talk to Kohaku.” She looked down at the unconscious man again, running her fingers through his hair. She seemed torn between going to her brother or remaining by the monk's side.</p><p> </p><p>“This man is not going to die tonight.” Hotaru said. “I promise you. I will let you know when he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sango met Hotaru’s eyes for a moment. She must have trusted in Hotaru’s certainty because she gave a small appreciative nod and stood up. Once Sango had left, Hotaru looked back at the unconscious monk.</p><p> </p><p>“So who is he? And what's wrong with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Miroku.” Lady Kikyo explained. “Naraku cursed his family generations ago. He has a wind tunnel in his hand that pulls in everything in its path. As you saw, he wields this curse as a powerful weapon. However, everything he pulls in taints his body, little by little until eventually it will tear him apart. Today he sucked in a lot of poisonous miasma.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru had sensed the man was hanging precariously on the edge of life and death. She wondered how far he would have pushed himself today had his friend not interfered.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Kohaku?” Kikyo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He's alright.” Hotaru replied.</p><p> </p><p>“And you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru didn't respond right away. The priestess looked up at her momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not wish for you to learn about our plan in such a manner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you should have told me sooner.” Hotaru tried her hardest not to snap, but it was difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo dipped her head in shame. “We should have. For that I am sorry, Hotaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose idea was it? Yours or his?”</p><p> </p><p>“His. He came to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru nodded. Somehow she wasn't surprised. Of course this would be his idea. Stupid, noble idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“And you agreed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kikyo said. “I agreed.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kikyo spoke again. “I do not wish for his death anymore than you do. If we lived in a kinder world, I would be trying to save him and heal his pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never known any world to be kind.” replied Hotaru darkly.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a long time after that. The soft glow of Kikyo's healing hands and the light of the campfires casting long shadows through the clearing. Hotaru felt a chill deep in her bones that she knew had nothing to do with the cold night air.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru looked around the clearing. She found who she was looking for. The girl who had walked with them back from the mountains. Sango’s friend. The friend “with the strange kimono” that Kohaku had told her about. Hotaru instantly recognised her. The shocking contrast of a 21st century school uniform in the 14th century was hard to miss. It was ironic that she should find a possible link to the future now. She had vowed that she would stay with Kohaku until the end, and she intended to honor that vow. However, she also knew she had to start planning for what she would do after Kohaku and Lady Kikyo were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru let her transformation fade back into her street clothes and approached the girl in modern clothes. The modern girl was gathering mushrooms and berries with the help of a tiny child that looked like it could possibly be some sort of squirrel demon or maybe a very young fox demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello.” The modern teenager said. She said it casually, then she noticed how Hotaru was dressed. She blinked several times as if she was trying to confirm what she was seeing. “Where did you find those clothes, if you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“A shopping mall in Tokyo.” replied Hotaru.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl’s eyes immediately sparked with interest and curiosity, but most importantly, recognition. The child looked from Hotaru to the older girl and back again.</p><p> </p><p>“My name’s Kagome Higurashi.” The older girl said. Holding out her hand to shake, a very modern gesture. Hotaru shook it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine’s Hotaru Tomoe. When are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“2001.” Kagome replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru’s knees felt weak. In spite of everything that had transpired today, she had found someone who might be able to provide her with a way home. The exhaustion of the day finally hit her. She felt dizzy. She felt like she might faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” The squirrel child asked in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Hotaru managed to say. She sat down before she fell down. “I just was starting to think I would never see another person from my time again.” She tried to keep her excitement at bay, for all she knew Kagome was trapped just as she was. “How did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a well at my family’s shrine. It exists at this time, too. It connects the two times. Is that how you got here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about a well.” She said. “Are you saying you use it to go back and forth whenever you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kagome replied. “If you didn’t come through the well, how did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” said Hotaru. She decided it was best not to try and explain the Sailor Guardians or her mother’s position as protector of time. “And I don’t know how to get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” the demon child said in awe. “This is the first time I’ve ever met someone else from Kagome’s world!”</p><p> </p><p>“So far, only Inuyasha and myself have managed to travel through the well, but if you belong in 2001 then it will probably let you through. I will be heading home again in a few days, we can try going through together.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru could have cried at the offer. For the first time she had a hope of going home. Real, tangible hope. There was a real chance she would see her parents again. As terrible as this day had been, there was now a sign of a life after.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go home yet.” Hotaru told Kagome. “I promised Kohaku I would stay with him until he gave up his shard. I can’t let him face that alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t let him give up his shard at all!” Kagome replied.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my decision.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my decision.” Hotaru repeated. “I wish it were, but I’m not going to fight him. He’s scared enough, even if he doesn’t show it. Still, in spite of his fear, he’s at peace with the path he has chosen. I’m not going to take that from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha has been training like crazy to defeat Naraku without having to take Kohaku’s life. He just needs a little more time.” Kagome’s eyes were pleading. She didn’t understand. Hotaru could tell this girl had a good heart, but she didn’t understand the world the same way people like Hotaru did. She was naive. She reminded Hotaru of Usagi. Homesickness hit her harder than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hope he succeeds.” Hotaru said. “But I have seen what Naraku can do. Everyday he lives this world is in danger. I can’t put my faith in someone I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku will die!” It was the young demon that piped up this time. “You two looked so close. Don’t you care at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I care. But you seem to think death is the worst thing that can happen to someone. It isn’t. Kohaku knows that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked like she was going to argue some more, but Hotaru was done. She had gotten the information she needed. There was a way home. The specifics could be worked out later. Now the conversation was starting to take up energy Hotaru didn’t have. She stood up and returned to Lady Kikyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find what you were looking for?” The priestess asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hotaru replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed. The others seemed to have settled into sleep. Hotaru sat diligently by Lady Kikyo's side as the priestess purified the monk’s body of Naraku’s poison. Finally, the man let out a moan of pain and his eyes fluttered open. “Lady Kikyo...” He said.</p><p> </p><p>The glow left Lady Kikyo's hands. “Be still. You have taken in a lot of miasma. I purified it the best that I could, but the damage it did was extensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can heal him now that the miasma has been purified.” Hotaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Miroku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend.” said Hotaru simply. She placed her hands on the man's chest. She could feel the damage in his muscles, a steady line of decay crawling up his arm and creeping into his lungs. It nearly touched his heart. He had probably escaped death by mere seconds. The corrosion was set deep into the tissues, it felt unlike anything Hotaru had ever healed.</p><p> </p><p>Miroku looked over at the group by the fire, Hotaru could guess who he was looking for. “Sango's alright.” Hotaru told him as she guided her energy through his body. “She's just worried about you. She cares about you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I care about her, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru finished repairing the damage. “There. I've healed your wind tunnel as much as I could. It won't prevent it from killing you eventually, but it should give you a few more years.”</p><p> </p><p>Miroku sat up and looked at his hand in amazement. “How did you...?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should get some rest, Hotaru.” Lady Kikyo said. “We will leave in a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru nodded and went to find a place to sleep. Kohaku was asleep near the bonfire, leaning against his sister who had her arm wrapped protectively around him. Kagome was nearby sleeping in a sleeping bag with the little fluffy tailed demon curled up in her arms. Hotaru found her own patch of ground near the fire and fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kikyo's Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is no longer safe for Lady Kikyo to travel with Hotaru and Kohaku. She must place their safety into their own hands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t quite dawn, but Kikyo knew she could wait no longer to set out once more. Her body was now suffering from the added miasma that she had absorbed from Miroku. Her time was running out. She rested for as long as she dared to. Then she roused Kohaku and Hotaru from where they slept. Kohaku was wrapped protectively in his sister’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It is time for us to leave.” she told them.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. Kohaku began to disentangle himself from Sango’s embrace, taking care not to wake her.</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo headed towards the edge of the clearing. She knew the children would easily catch up.</p><p> </p><p>It was no great surprise to see Inuyasha waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kikyo…”</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo met his gaze steadily. There was a very good possibility that this was the last time they would ever see each other. Inuyasha never could mask his emotions, but he was getting better at controlling them. There had once been a time when he would have given into his stubbornly protective nature and refused to let her leave. He would have embraced her and insisted he could keep her safe. She was grateful for his restraint. While she still longed for his arms around her, that would only make this all the more difficult, and she didn’t have the time.</p><p> </p><p>“The miasma has been cleansed.” Kikyo said, keeping her voice emotionless. “Miroku is now resting.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he’s going to be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” replied Kikyo simply. She walked past her beloved. He let her.</p><p> </p><p>She heard her two young companions running after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku,” Inuyasha said, “I guess this means you’re leaving too, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Replied Kohaku. “When my sister wakes up, please tell her good-bye from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our paths will cross again.” said Hotaru. The children rushed past Inuyasha and took up their usual positions behind Kikyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kikyo.” Inuyasha said, Kikyo turned to look at him one last time. “Look after them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Kikyo promised. She hadn’t given up on trying to find a way to save Kohaku. She did not wish to sacrifice him and would only do so if she had no other option. She hoped to save both of the children she now found under her charge.</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo still knew very little about Hotaru. The spiritual energy the girl gave off was unlike anything Kikyo had ever felt. It seemed infinite, like a great unknown chasm of potential waiting to be released. Miroku’s body should never fully recover after what he had done yesterday. Yet this child had healed that damage, and more, in a matter of minutes. She had felt Hotaru’s strange healing powers herself. There were very few individuals who could heal the living with spiritual energy alone. Hotaru could heal the living and bring relief to the dead without batting an eye.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kikyo sensed a great danger in Hotaru as well. Her energy wasn’t demonic, but it wasn’t pure either. It was an unknown energy that seemed to resonate from the depth of the underworld. That was troubling. Kikyo also sensed a darkness inside Hotaru, a fear hidden deep down within the child’s soul. There was a pain that had never healed. Kikyo worried what it meant for so much power to reside within someone so young, someone who was already clinging to so much fear.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of Kikyo’s wariness, she knew that Hotaru had a good heart. Hotaru and Kohaku had become incredibly loyal to each other. They would look after each other even after they lost her protection.</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo’s strength was failing faster than ever before. As they walked Kikyo could detect spiderwebs seeking her out. She could project a barrier around herself and the children for a while, but she couldn’t keep it up for long. If Naraku managed to touch Kohaku with one of these spiderwebs then his jewel shard would be defiled. Kikyo turned to the two children.</p><p> </p><p>“It is no longer safe for us to travel together.” Kikyo told them. “Kocho and Asuka can keep you hidden from demons. Wait until I return for you.” Hotaru and Kohaku exchanged a look. She half expected one of them to argue; she was grateful that neither of them did. “If for some reason I cannot make it back to you, you must look after each other. You both know there are those in this world who will stop at nothing for power. You must not let yourselves fall to corruption.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru met Kikyo's eyes with determination. Kohaku's face betrayed slightly more trepidation, but he nodded all the same.</p><p> </p><p><em>If I cannot defeat Naraku, it will be these kids fighting him instead. Have I damned them both? </em>Kikyo thought. <em>Forgive me.</em> There was no time for regrets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading this far! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review. I'm quarrentined which is how I have the time to write this, and could really use some human interaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Enter Lord Sesshomaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru and Kohaku lose Lady Kikyo's protection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Kikyo left Hotaru and Kohaku hiding in a cave with her shikigami. Hotaru had seen Kocho and Asuka before. They often did tasks for Lady Kikyo. They didn’t really have personalities. Hotaru didn’t feel comfortable around them. Rei used to give her and Chibiusa casual lessons in the Shinto faith back at home. Rei had explained the concept of shikigami, but warned that only extremely skilled priests and priestesses can control one for long. If the person who invokes a shikigami does so carelessly it can get out of control, and the results can be disastrous. While Hotaru didn’t believe Lady Kikyo would do <em>anything</em> carelessly, and Kocho and Asuka both seemed incredibly loyal, they still made Hotaru uneasy. They were creatures that didn’t belong in the world of the living, nor did they come from the realm of the dead. Trusting them went against Hotaru’s instincts as Sailor Saturn.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru, Kohaku, Kocha, and Asuka sat in that cave for a long time. Hotaru had transformed and was clutching her glaive. All her senses were alert. She noticed every flicker of movement in the trees, every insect flying past, and every animal scuttling by. Her ears were attuned to the rustling of the leaves, the singing of birds, the water rushing through a nearby stream. She was aware of the life forces around her, from a rabbit getting it’s life cut short by a hungry fox to a family of deer grazing further away. She noticed the way the barrier would occasionally weaken and flicker, and she felt Kohaku’s increasing agitation as hours stretched on.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing within a five mile radius that Hotaru wasn’t acutely aware of. Which made the sudden appearance of Naraku’s energy all the more frightening.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see you.” A man appeared above them. He had cold purple eyes and pointed ears. His aura was almost identical to Naraku’s.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s you!” Kohaku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Run away.” one of the shikigami commanded. Hotaru realised she had never actually learned which one was which.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you must flee.” The other added.</p><p> </p><p>The two shikigami attacked in order to give Hotaru and Kohaku time to escape. The children raced from the cave. Hotaru felt a pang of guilt; she was running away instead of standing to fight. But the memory of yesterday’s battle was still fresh. She hadn’t expected Naraku’s energy to be so immense, or his aura to feel so putrid. He had committed acts of taboo so heinous that Hotaru couldn’t even properly understand his energy. He was alive, but his soul was so corrupt it felt more like he was a corpse. She did not want to fight him until she understood more about him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Hotaru shouted to Kohaku as they ran.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one of Naraku’s incarnations.” replied Kohaku without breaking stride.</p><p> </p><p><em>Another?</em> How many incarnations did he have? They both stopped hard when the man appeared again in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t escape me.” the man said cooly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Death Reborn Revolution!”</em> Hotaru shouted, sending a wave of destructive energy at the man. It hit him square in the chest, but all that did was dispel the illusion. He appeared again several meters away.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears you’ve found yourself a girlfriend.” The man said. “But she can’t protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man pulled out a bottle and released a horde of snakes from it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Silent Wall!” </em>Hotaru shouted. The snakes hit her barrier and bounced off. Hotaru smirked. <em>I can’t protect him, huh?</em> The man scowled but didn’t seem discouraged. With a flash he vanished again and reappeared behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku reacted quickly enough to throw his scythe at the man. He grabbed Hotaru’s hand and pulled her back into a run. The man cut them off at the top of a ravine.<br/><br/></p><p>“This is pointless, Kohaku.” said the man cooly.</p><p> </p><p>He was right. They couldn’t run forever. The second time he released his bottle full of snakes, Hotaru was a second too late to block all of them. One latched onto Kohaku’s throat, another his arm. He fell backwards with a cry of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku!” Hotaru shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly another attack sliced through the air. Hotaru was taken aback. The attack had ripped a hole through dimensions. For a moment, she felt the pull of the underworld. A tall demon with long white hair appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“I see your tricks haven’t changed.” Naraku’s incarnation said. “What brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Moryomaru’s scent has disappeared.” The newcomer’s voice was cold and dispassionate. “I presume he was absorbed by Naraku.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve come to rescue these children? How out of character.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru wasn’t sure what was going on, but she used the distraction to run to Kohaku and pull the snakes off of him. He had lost consciousness already. She immediately started healing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed a foul smell and came to get rid of it.” The man called Lord Sesshomaru replied. “And here you are…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hate to disappoint, but I must take my leave.” Naraku’s incarnation summoned a giant origami crane out of thin air and gracefully leapt onto it. “Perhaps next time you’ll be so kind as to announce yourself.” With that he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru had finished closing the puncture wounds on Kohaku’s throat when the bushes rustled. Hotaru still had adrenaline racing through her body. She prepared herself to attack. She was just barely able to stop herself from acting when she saw it was a child who appeared from the undergrowth. A small green demon followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku!” The little girl cried. She ran to Hotaru’s side and dropped to her knees. “Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru blinked in surprise. The little girl looked at Hotaru with so much concern in her eyes. She called him by name; she obviously knew him. Judging by the fear in her face she knew him well. As far as Hotaru knew the only family Kohaku had left was Sango. So who was this girl? How did she know him?</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll live.” Hotaru replied. She was still extracting miasma from Kohaku’s wounds, but she could already tell there would be no permanent damage. The little girl looked relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru looked up to the tall white-haired demon who was still looking in the direction Naraku’s incarnation had disappeared in.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saving us, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was not my intention.” Lord Sesshomaru replied, “I have a vendetta against Byakuya. You happened to be in the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku made a noise, which drew Hotaru’s attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kohaku?” The little girl asked. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin?” muttered Kohaku, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could ask you the same question,” The green impish demon who had been following Rin replied. “Everytime you show up trouble is not far behind!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hotaru...we have to get to Lady Kikyo…” Kohaku said, ignoring the imp.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go.” Hotaru told him. “You’re too weak.”</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku attempted to get up, but his muscles gave out on him. Lord Sesshomaru shot them a glance. His eyes were bright gold and had a cold and calculating look.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither of you are going anywhere.” He said. His voice sent a chill down Hotaru’s spine. The authority in his voice was hard and absolute. This was a man she did not want to cross. “Not until you answer some questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru tensed again, wondering if she was now going to have to defend herself and Kohaku against this man as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Hotaru asked, hopefully coming off as more confident than she currently felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Your scent is unnatural. What are you? Why can I smell Inuyasha’s scent on you, along with the scent of Naraku’s miasma?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Hotaru, this is Koha…”</p><p> </p><p>“We know the boy!” The imp piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Jaken, don’t be rude!” Rin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my lord’s other questions! Why do you smell like Inuyasha and Naraku?” Jaken demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru decided very quickly that she did not like Jaken.</p><p> </p><p>“We recently met up with Inuyasha and my sister.” Kohaku replied, weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a fight against Naraku.” added Hotaru, “One of their friends was poisoned by miasma. I helped Lady Kikyo heal him.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru studied them for a moment. Hotaru met his eyes just long enough to show she wasn’t afraid of him, then quickly lowered her own gaze to show respect. Her heart was beating almost as fast as when she was running from Naraku’s incarnation. Every one of her instincts was telling her this man was very proud and very dangerous. Her actions in this moment would be just as important as her decisions in battle. If she presented herself as too strong or confident, she could be seen as insolent. If she presented herself as too weak, she could be seen as prey.</p><p> </p><p>The tension was broken by Jaken. “How can we trust you’re telling the truth? I for one don’t believe a pipsqueak like you could have been in a fight with Naraku and survived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaken.” said Lord Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>The imp froze and gulped in fear. “Yes, my lord?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave them be.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru quietly let out the breath that she had been holding. She gained safety, at least for now. She could feel herself coming down from the battle high. Her heart slowed down to it’s normal speed. Her chest loosened. The blood that had been pumping to her brain rushed into her checks. Her sailor uniform faded into her street clothes, which were now rather torn up and stained.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” The little girl said. The imp made a sound of surprise. Lord Sesshomaru’s eyebrows raised, but he otherwise didn’t react.</p><p> </p><p>“Your name is Rin?” Hotaru asked the little girl. Rin nodded. Hotaru ripped a length of fabric off her tattered skirt. “Can you go down to the stream and get this wet for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Rin agreed. She took the fabric and ran to a tiny stream at the bottom of the ravine. She quickly returned and handed the folded cloth to Hotaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hotaru replied. She used the damp rag to wash away the blood from the snake bites. Kohaku winced at the sudden cold. “I managed to get all the venom out of your system. Do you think you can walk?”</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku nodded. He pushed himself up once more, this time he was stable. “We have to get to Lady Kikyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too late.” Lord Sesshomaru said. “The scent in the wind has changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru had sensed it, too. A shift in the energy of the world. Lady Kikyo was dead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Path to the Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru and Kohaku end up getting wrapped up in Sesshomaru's training. They get transported to the Underworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru and Kohaku spent the night with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. The loss of Lady Kikyo weighed heavy on their hearts. That night they sat up together for hours, sitting side by side, looking up at the stars. Neither of them spoke. There was nothing either of them could say. They had both known that Lady Kikyo had been growing steadily weaker for a long time, but Hotaru had predicted a few more weeks. Up until now they had trusted the priestess to lead and protect them. Her certainty and conviction was a beacon for them to follow. Now she was gone. They were on their own.</p><p> </p><p><em>How much of her dying energy had gone into keeping that barrier around us?</em> Hotaru wondered.</p><p> </p><p>When they laid down to sleep, Hotaru took Kohaku’s hand. She needed to remind him, remind herself, that they were both still alive and together. Their path forward had just been completely destroyed. They had been plunged into darkness and uncertainty, but they still had each other. When Hotaru woke up the next morning, Kohaku was still holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru started traveling again at dawn. The demon hadn’t said anything to them since the night prior, but he hadn’t said anything to his other companions either. Rin simply jumped up when she noticed his departure and followed after him. Jaken trailed after her like a demon nanny, pulling on the reins of a two-headed demon that looked like a cross between a horse and a dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure whether or not they were welcomed additions to the party, Kohaku and Hotaru followed but kept their distance. They trailed several meters behind. Jaken noticed this and kept making nasty comments. Rin kept running back and forth between the main group and the two stragglers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you couldn’t make it to your priestess in time.” Rin said.</p><p> </p><p>“There was nothing we could have done anyways.” Hotaru replied. She knew in her heart it was the truth. Lady Kikyo had known, too. That’s why she had told Hotaru to protect Kohaku.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do now?” asked Rin.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru and Kohaku looked at each other. Both of them had been silently trying to figure that out.</p><p> </p><p>“You can travel with us.” Rin said, when it was clear that neither of them had an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not!” Jaken protested. He had fallen back as well. Hotaru was getting the impression that his job really was to babysit Rin. Hotaru still wasn’t sure what the young girl was doing with Lord Sesshomaru. She looked so completely innocent and defenseless. Lord Sesshomaru did not seem like someone who tolerated weakness. “This isn’t some refuge for stray human children!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Kohaku is my friend.” Rin protested. “And it’s not up to you, Master Jaken. It’s up to Lord Sesshomaru!”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru didn’t seem the least bit interested in their conversation. He appeared to be looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the wind picked up. Something was passing over their heads. Hotaru instantly transformed. Kohaku grabbed his scythe. Lord Sesshomaru began to growl, and with a flash he had a transformation of his own. He leapt into the air as a giant, three legged dog. He attacked the beast in the air. Which, Hotaru realised, was also a giant white dog. Their barking and snarling was louder than thunder as they clashed against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru pulled Rin behind her. She had seen dogs fight over dominance before and knew even the friendliest dog could get vicious in such struggles. Watching two great demon dogs fight was truly terrifying. They flew back down to earth with a crash. They both reverted into human forms.</p><p> </p><p>The other dog was a woman. Like Lord Sesshomaru, she was extremely tall with fair skin, white hair, and golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru, I thought that must be you.” The woman said coolly. “I can only guess you have questions about the sword your father left you. I can think of no other reason why you would visit your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaken stuttered in confusion. Hotaru watched the whole interaction with interest. She had the distinct feeling of being privy to a conversation she was not meant to be in. She didn’t really understand what was going on. Still, it was a distraction from her grief and uncertainty, and she could use one of those.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned away from her son nonchalantly. “I don’t care to discuss business in empty fields. You may have lost all of your refinement, but some of us still have dignity. Let’s move this conversation to someplace more suitable.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru looked murderous, but he did not verbally reply. As a cloud passed overhead, steps appeared from underneath it to the amazement of everyone except Lord Sesshomaru and his mother. The woman took lead, making it very clear that she was the alpha in this situation. Lord Sesshomaru respected her superiority, though it was evident he didn’t like it. Rin skipped on after him, nothing seemed to phase her. Jaken, once again, was last. He scrambled up after Rin. Hotaru and Kohaku looked at each other. At this point, what did they have to lose? They trotted along after Jaken. The stairs vanished behind them as they ascended into the clouds.</p><p> </p><p><em>I guess there’s no turning back.</em> Hotaru thought.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered the cloud, a magnificent white palace unfolded around them. It reminded Hotaru of the Moon Palace during the height of the Silver Millenium. Both buildings had a similar grandeous feel, though the styles were very different. Lord Sesshomaru’s mother turned and sat down. She observed the group coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised, Sesshomaru. As I recall, you’ve always hated humans. Yet you have three human children in your company. Do you intend to eat them?”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru ignored the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenseiga has the ability to cut open a path to the underworld, surely Father told you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru’s mother seemed disappointed. “Always straight to the interrogation with you.” She sighed, “After all this time, your manners are still abysmal. Very well…”</p><p> </p><p>The woman twisted a large jeweled pendant that hung around her neck. A large hell-hound leapt out from the jewel. Lord Sesshomaru drew his sword and sliced through the beast, but it simply jumped past him. Before Hotaru could comprehend what was going on, the hell-hound scooped her, Rin, and Kohaku up into its mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She was surrounded by darkness, her senses were overwhelmed by the putrid current of death all around her. It was nearly impossible to breathe. She thrashed, trying to determine up from down. <em>Stop!</em> She told herself. <em>Panic and you’re dead. Calm down and think!</em></p><p> </p><p>Hotaru hadn’t seen a hell hound since her past life. They couldn’t digest, they could only bring their target to the underworld. She reached out in the darkness. She couldn’t feel Rin or Kohaku’s aura’s over the much stronger, suffocating aura of the hellhound.</p><p> </p><p>Something sliced through the darkness. Hotaru was falling. She hit the stone ground hard. She was stunned for a few seconds. Her head swam as she tried to get her bearings. Rin was face down next to her. Kohaku had landed a little further away. Hotaru pushed herself up. She knew where she was before she even looked around. There was a feeling of emptiness that resonated around her. The silence was absolute and unbroken. She hadn’t been here in this lifetime, but she knew this place very well. She was on a narrow stone walkway, with nothing but a dark void on either side. This was the path to the underworld, somewhere before the River Styx.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru pulled herself over to check on Kohaku before she even noticed that it was Lord Sesshomaru who rescued them.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears you are able to move.” The demon commented. “Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Kohaku started coughing. Hotaru helped prop him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.” Kohaku replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Are we dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you’re close.” said Hotaru, somberly. “This is the Underworld.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru tensed as she felt something approach very fast.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Silent Wall!”</em> She shouted. Her barrier surrounded them just before a horde of phantoms could attack them. The creatures stopped before they hit the barrier. They circled it. Hotaru felt their eyes on her. She stared them down. They recognized her. All of her memories of her life during the Silver Millenium came rushing back to her. This was her domain. She had authority here.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave us!” She ordered.</p><p> </p><p>At once the creatures of the underworld all turned and disappeared back into the void.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Kohaku asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru didn’t answer. Her concern was elsewhere. Rin hadn’t stirred. Hotaru put her hand on the child’s face. She wasn’t breathing. <em>Lord Sesshomaru’s a demon, and Kohaku has the Shikon Jewel Shard. Rin is only human. </em></p><p> </p><p>“They came for her,” said Hotaru. She looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. “Humans can’t survive here, not even for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. For the first time, Hotaru saw the tiniest hint of emotion on his face. Fear. Before he could react, a wave of darkness swept over them. When it passed, Rin was gone. Lord Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate to run after her. Hotaru and Kohaku sprinted after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay close to me.” Hotaru warned Kohaku as they ran. “You can move here because of the Shikon Jewel, but this place will try to claim you as one of the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know this?” Kohaku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Even Lord Sesshomaru had to slow to a walk as the path became more treacherous.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Underworld Illumination!” </em>Hotaru called out. A sphere of violet light cast itself out from her glaive. It gave them slightly more visibility, but still seemed small compared to the infinite darkness around them.</p><p> </p><p>Another light appeared in front of them. The warmth of life cut through the cold void. <em>“Sesshomaru,” </em>Lord Sesshomaru’s mother’s voice came from the light.<em> “Keep walking towards me and you will be able to return to the world of the living. However, this path will soon close. Once it does, you will never be able to return to this world.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You two,” He addressed Hotaru and Kohaku, “take this path while it is open.” He continued past the light without turning to see whether or not his instructions were followed.</p><p> </p><p><em>He must really care about Rin. </em>Hotaru thought in surprise. Hotaru had spent a large portion of the past 24 hours trying to figure out why Lord Sesshomaru allowed Rin to travel with him. Genuine affection had never once crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru and Kohaku both ignored the path and followed Lord Sesshomaru deeper into the abyss. Kohaku began to struggle against the pull of the underworld. Hotaru took his hand and kept him grounded. <em>You’re not claiming him yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, they reached the precipice of the trail they were on. A giant guardian of the sifted through the departed. These were the souls of those who died without closure or funeral rites. All of the souls who couldn’t make it across the River Styx for one reason or another. The souls who were damned to walk in between realms for eternity. In the giant’s hand was Rin.</p><p> </p><p>Hotaru bolted to the front of the group, taking position at the very peak of the path. She held out her glaive which shone brighter than ever. She spoke loud and clear with an authority and confidence she hadn’t felt in a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>“Return that child at once!”</p><p> </p><p>The guardian turned to look at her. It immediately bowed to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Young princess.” The reply came from not one place or one speaker, it was a cacophony of voices that echoed through the nothingness. “Many years have passed since you last visited the underworld. It appears you have nearly fully awakened as a Sailor Guardian.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lord Sesshomaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess?” repeated Kohaku.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Sailor Saturn.” She announced. “I am the Guardian of Death, Revolution, and Rebirth. I am the daughter of Queen Dione and King Tethy, and the crowned princess of Saturn. I have authority in this void. I order you to return that child to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” The voices replied. The creature laid Rin’s body down at Hotaru’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Return her life as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot make such demands.” The voices hissed. “You are our guardian, not our god. You do not have the power to make us return a life we have already claimed.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I cannot command, then I will beg. Please. This girl is young. There is no reason for her to die now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her life has already been brought back once. Her time was borrowed already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Borrowed or not, she had ample time left. Yesterday her lifespan stretched out sixty more years. Her death is not necessary in the order of the universe. There is no significant consequence if she remains alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Centuries ago, the Great Dog Demon came to us and asked for permission to create a sword that would cheat death, so that he could protect his human lover. We granted it, on the condition that he could only recall a person back to life once. Now the Great Dog Demon is long since dead, and his sword has been passed on to his ungrateful son who does not respect its power. We do not bend to his will.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not his will, it is mine. I am the emissary of death. I respect your rules and reasons. But I will not allow this child’s life to be needlessly sacrificed.”</p><p> </p><p>The voices were quiet as if considering. Finally they replied. “We cannot return the child’s life here. Humans cannot survive in this sacred place. Her life must be returned in the land of the living. If you agree to ferry her soul back using your own body for protection, we will allow you to revive her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Hotaru said without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Be warned, this will be very painful for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Hotaru repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well…”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, several small balls of light zoomed towards Hotaru, converging on her chest. She fell to her knees and screamed. She had shared her body with another consciousness before and expected pain, but not like this. Rin’s life force grafted itself onto Hotaru’s body. It felt as if white hot clamps were squeezing her own life out of her. Her body was splitting in two. Her soul fought against the new one’s invasion. It wasn’t the worst pain she had ever experienced, not by a long shot, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t pure agony. She thought she was going to pass out or vomit. Somehow, she managed to remain in control. As the pain ebbed slightly, she became aware of Kohaku beside her frantically calling her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotaru? Hotaru!”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, eyes still firmly clamped shut, trying to indicate that she couldn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stand?” He asked. Hotaru shook her head again. She felt him pull her arm around his neck and put his other hand on her waist. He stumbled a bit under her weight, but managed to pull her upright and lift her into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a portal open and was aware when they passed back into the land of the living. Kohaku guided her to Rin’s body. She placed her hands on the girl’s chest and focused on returning the little girl’s soul to her. The pain of Rin’s life force leaving her body was worse than when it had entered. It felt as if every nerve in her body was being ripped out. She fell to the ground. Her transformation reversed. She was vaguely aware of Kohaku shouting her name once more, before darkness consumed her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So apparently there is going to be a new Inuyasha anime. Not sure about you all, but I'm so excited. Please, please, if you've read this far review, I'm really curious as to what you all think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Forbidden Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Sesshomaru's mother shares a story from her childhood which sheds light on Hotaru's identity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kohaku half guided, half carried Hotaru to the bed where Lord Sesshomaru lay Rin’s body. He watched in amazement as Hotaru put her hands on Rin's chest. Both of the girls glowed a soft white light for a few seconds before Rin coughed and Hotaru collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotaru!” Kohaku rushed forward in fear to catch her. She was breathing, but her eyes were closed and her face was completely drained of color. She didn't respond to him. Rin didn't rouse either, though she was now clearly alive. Lord Sesshomaru put his hand on the younger girl’s cheek as if to assure himself that life had infact returned to the child's body.</p><p> </p><p>“They'll sleep it off.” Lord Sesshomaru's mother said nonchalantly. She walked closer to observe the two unconscious girls. “You do indeed keep peculiar company, Sesshomaru. Tell me how it is that the guardian of death fell under your charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know of her, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru's mother raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Are you telling me you took her in without knowing who she was? How fortuitous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not try my patience. Tell me what you know of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku didn't like the zealous interest in Lord Sesshomaru's mother's eyes when she looked down at the sleeping girl. Subconsciously, he shifted his body in an attempt to shield his friend from view as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumors only. It's been so very long...”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not going to play games with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You've always been such a demanding child.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword. His mother simply rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So dramatic. Very well, I will tell you what I know, but know that I cannot distinguish fact from myth.</p><p> </p><p>“It is said were once beings more powerful than even the strongest demons in this world. Beings who live among the stars and control time and space itself. Humans and lesser demons might call them gods. Though, I believe they called themselves 'guardians'. They ruled the world from their home on the moon back when I was very young. They rarely interacted with Earth. Your father knew their queen. He is the only reason I know for certain they were anything more than a legend.</p><p> </p><p>“They had the powers of the heavens at their command, but they grew arrogant and their own war brought about their extinction. It's been five-hundred-years since they supposedly all died off. Yet here you have one. Sailor Saturn. The most powerful of all. The soldier of silence. The messiah of destruction. The forbidden guardian. She could destroy worlds in seconds if she wanted, feared even amongst the gods.”</p><p> </p><p>“This brat is really that powerful?” Jaken asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“She's still young, of course.” Lord Sesshomaru's mother replied. “I doubt her powers are even close to fully developed. It's possible she doesn't even know what she's capable of. But with time and proper training...”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you believe you're the one to train her.” Lord Sesshomaru said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“I could help her unlock her true potential. I admit; I grow lonely in my old age. My son has no interest in visiting. I yearn to nurture another.” Her voice was full of fake sentiment, but her eyes showed nothing but ambition.</p><p> </p><p>“How very maternal of you,” Lord Sesshomaru said with the hint of annoyance in his usual monotone, “but the girl is under my protection. We are leaving as soon as they wake.” His words were curt as ever, holding an air of finality that very few would dare to challenge.</p><p> </p><p>His mother didn't object.</p><p> </p><p>“Shame.” She said, then she turned away. “It is getting late. Most likely the girls will take the night to recover. You'd do best to stay here till morning.” With that she left.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku still held Hotaru in his arms. Jaken looked at her in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think what your Lady Mother said was true, milord? Do you think this girl is as powerful as all that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It does not matter.” Lord Sesshomaru replied. He put a blanket over Rin, not seeming remotely interested in Hotaru or this new information his mother divulged.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku was still trying to process it. Hotaru, a god? Not only that, but the most powerful of the gods? It seemed impossible as he looked down at the girl sleeping fitfully in his arms. There had to be a mistake. He knew she was powerful. He had seen her defend herself. But she was also sweet and vulnerable, and just a little clumsy. She wasn't a god. Lord Sesshomaru’s mother had gotten it wrong. Even she admitted that she couldn’t be sure what was true and what was legend. Whoever this forbidden guardian was, it wasn’t Hotaru. Hotaru was his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Still...the image of her standing there on the precipice of the underworld wouldn't get out of his mind. She seemed like a completely different person. He couldn't explain it. It scared him.</p><p> </p><p>Something else came to Kohaku's mind<em>: the girl is under my protection.</em> The events of Lady Kikyo dying and coming across Lord Sesshomaru had happened so fast that Kohaku and Hotaru hadn't discussed their plans. Lord Sesshomaru had never invited them to join his entourage, they just got swept up into it, but Kohaku couldn't help feeling a surge of relief. If anyone could defeat Naraku it was Lord Sesshomaru, and Kohaku also knew if the demon regarded Hotaru to be under his protection then no one would be allowed to hurt her. Doing so would be considered a personal insult to the demon's pride, which would not be tolerated.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly feeling exhausted, Kohaku curled up next to Hotaru and Rin on a pile of furs a servant had brought out. He fell asleep with the memory of their experience in the underworld still playing through his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Host of the Underworl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru wakes up in the underworld, and receives a terrible omen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The pain that wracked Hotaru’s body was suddenly released and blackness overwhelmed her. After what felt like many hours, she opened her eyes to find she was still in the underworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This was not the same blackness where she had been with Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku. This was a sacred place where only guards and guardians were able to tread. Around her were many of the same beings she had known so long ago; Hades and Persephone, Cerberus, Mors, Shikome, Charon, Yama, Aqen, Lucifer, Osiris, and too many others to count. Gods and goddesses from every pantheon surrounded her. Beings from every realm of the underworld stood by to watch. In front of all of them stood the former queen of Saturn, Queen Dione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru sat up. She stared at the woman who had once been her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Rhea.” Dione said. She smiled at Hotaru. “It's been so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two lifetimes...” was all Hotaru could manage to reply. Her head was still spinning. The events of the past 24 hours had been a lot to deal with on their own, now she was suddenly face to face with her past life and all of the deities of the Underworld were there to witness this reunion. It was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the sailor guardians who were reborn in 20</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> century Tokyo retained fragmented memories of their past lives, hidden deep within their subconcious. This visit to the underworld had brought all of those memories to the forefront of Hotaru’s mind. Part of her wanted to run to Dione, to bury herself in the queen's arms, seeking the warmth and comfort of a mother's embrace. Another part of her warned against confusing Rhea’s desires with Hotaru’s instincts. Rhea was dead, she had been dead for a very long time. Hotaru was someone else entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her memories were confusing enough as it was, having grown up twice on Earth. She already had two conflicting childhoods, both which contained their own joys and traumas. Both which she remembered in perfect clarity. She did not wish to add Rhea's memories to the mix. Though a terrible pit in her stomach told her that now that those floodgates were open, there would be no stopping what came through. Already she could feel the spirit of Rhea stir deep within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even now your presence isn't right.” Said a beautiful woman behind Dione. She was dark skinned with deep red eyes. Her resemblance to Setsuna was so strong Hotaru immediately knew she must have been the previous Sailor Pluto, Setsuna's mother, Kore. “The Sailor Guardians who fell to your silence shouldn't have been reborn for another five hundred years, yet here you are. Time has warped around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Pluto's garnet orb transported me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you realized why?” Kore asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru shook her head, she hadn't even realized there was a reason. She assumed it was a random accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is damaged.” It was Decuma, one of the fates. As she spoke, she wove a thin red string through her fingers as if she were playing cat's cradle. “Events that are unfolding now should have never happened in the earth's natural timeline. If left unchecked, the future you know may never come to pass. It is not a coincidence that you were brought to this time. You were brought here to set time right once more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is damaged? Does this have anything to do with the Shikon Jewel?” Hotaru asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dione answered. “A vile relic that should have never existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to destroy it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your abilities will become vital in its destruction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With it destroyed, will time right itself on its own? When will I know when it's safe for me to return home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will not be returning to your home.” replied Kore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hotaru said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your destiny..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kore...” warned Dione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She must know, Dione. You agreed.” a voice behind them said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sedna. But I should be the one to tell her.” Dione replied. She took Hotaru's hand. “My darling...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru’s stomach sank was she realised there was only one way this conversation could end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've always been so perceptive.” Dione said. Her eyes were full of sympathy and pain, as if she couldn't bear the fact she had to ask this of Hotaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru realized that even if she no longer considered Dione her mother, Dione would always consider Hotaru her daughter. To the long dead queen, there was no difference between Rhea and Hotaru, they were the same soul. Dione had been killed when Rhea was only eight-years-old, she had undoubtedly died knowing the fate that would ultimately befall Rhea. Hotaru was Rhea’s second chance, the hope that Rhea’s soul could find peace and joy. Now that hope was dashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There wouldn't be any other reason for you to bring me here.” Hotaru replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She was trying very hard to remain calm, though she could feel her heartbeat speed up in her chest and she felt a lump rising in her throat. This wasn't the first time she had been handed a death sentence, she had been killed and resurrected several times now. It was terrifying and painful, but she had always managed to walk away. She knew this time was different. When the entire host of the underworld gathered to tell someone they were going to die, there were no loopholes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's more to it than that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wasn't sure who the voice inside her head belonged to, herself, or Rhea. Or maybe one of the spectors around her, ultimately it didn't matter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They wouldn't gather here just to warn you about something as trivial as death. This goes deeper. You're going to die in a way that puts your very soul at risk of being destroyed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” The single word was all Hotaru could manage to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cannot tell you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before spring's end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru couldn't respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before spring's end. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was February when she left home, though it could be March by now, it was hard for her to keep track. Either way that didn't give her much longer than a few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was never going to make it home. She would never see Setsuna, Haruka, or Michiru again. Her parents were lost to her forever. She would never even get to say goodbye. They would never know what happened to her. It took all of her will-power to stay standing. She clenched her fists and jaw to keep herself from allowing her emotions to overwhelm her. She felt the hot sting of tears, trying to flood her eyes. She couldn't allow them to. She could not allow herself to weep. Not here. Not now. She would accept her fate with dignity and grace, as she knew was expected of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know that you are young.” Kore said, “We would not ask this of you if we had another option, but we cannot leave the fate of the world up to chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Sailor Saturn.” She said quietly. “I've understood what that meant since I was eight-years-old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our strength goes with you, my love.” Dione said. “You will not walk alone.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, everyone, sorry I haven't posted in like...forever. I hope you like this chapter. If you could review, I'd really REALLY apprieciate it. I honestly need reviews in order to have the modivation to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Demoness’s Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Sesshomaru’s mother makes Hotaru a surprising offer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hotaru opened her eyes. She was lying in a pile of soft warm furs. She pushed herself up. For a second she didn't know where she was. Kohaku was curled up in the furs next to her. Rin was sleeping on a settee, covered up with a different fur. Hotaru stood up. She realized they were still in Lord Sesshomaru's mother's palace, high above the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered what had happened. What she had seen and found out in the underworld, what Queen Dione had told her. The memory hit her like a physical blow to the stomach. In less than three months she would be dead. The emotions she had managed to suppress in the underworld once more threatened to overtake her. She forced them down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay strong, little soldier.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haruka’s voice echoed in her head. It was what she always used to tell Hotaru whenever nightmares or premonitions woke her up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fearing the future won’t prevent it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru closed her eyes and took a breath. She would take that fear and tuck it away, put it in a box, and put that box on a shelf in the very back corner of her mind. She had to move on, decide what she would do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she knew the ending, now she knew the time frame. She wasn’t going home. FIne. That was one less goal she had to achieve. Now she would not have to worry about finding Sango’s group again. She was sure they would bump into each other again; it seemed like everyone who sought to end Naraku was on a collision course, but Hotaru no longer had to seek Kagome out as a vessel to return home. She could let that go. She had a new mission now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to destroy the Shikon Jewel. That was her fate. That was her destiny. That was where she was now going to direct all of her effort. She looked over to Kohaku, he was still asleep in the piles of fur on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sailor Saturn was acutely aware of the lifespan of every living thing around her. It was one of the aspects of her powers that Hotaru hated the most. She could feel the death of every creature she encountered. The closer to death that creature was, the stronger the feeling. Most of the time she tried to ignore it. If she wasn’t directly paying attention, it faded like static into the background. But that sense always screamed at her whenever she looked at Kohaku. His death was in the wrong direction. It was something behind him, rather than in front of him. His heart may beat, his lungs may draw air, but he was dead. The Shikon Jewel was the only reason he was able to walk in this world. Destroying the Shikon Jewel meant sending him back to his grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had already agreed to it, she knew that. She had promised Lady Kikyo that she would do anything to help destroy Naraku. She had known how the priestess had planned to go about it. But two nights prior, the night that Lady Kikyo had died, Hotaru and Kohaku had stayed up late into the night talking. They had discussed what they were going to do next. What was their plan now that Lady Kikyo was not there to purify the Shikon Jewel? Hotaru had dared to hope that it meant Kohaku’s life could be spared. It was a foolish thought, the wishful thinking of children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The Shikon Jewel was an abomination. Such a horrid item should never have existed and it was a threat to time itself. Kohaku had already committed to giving up his life to essure that. Maybe they would go together, that wouldn’t be so bad, that way neither of them would have to be alone. She wondered if she should tell him. She considered it for a long while as she watched his sleeping face. Perhaps it would be better not to mention it. Chances were he would go first, it might be kinder for him to go believing that at least one of them would survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru was contemplating whether or not she should wake him up when her thoughts were interrupted. A young demon boy, with the same white hair and golden eyes as Lord Sesshomaru, saw that Hotaru had woken and hurried over to her. He bowed to her, something which immediately felt strange. From what she had seen of demons so far, they had a strict hierarchy and were fiercely proud. She was human. She had done nothing to earn the respect of this boy. She couldn't imagine why he would be bowing to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Lady has been waiting for you to awaken.” The boy told her. “Come, you must freshen up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he must be a servant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hotaru thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s conditioned to bow to everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>That made more sense, but what did he mean? Lord Sesshomaru’s mother was waiting for her? Why? Did the Lady know what transpired in the Underworld? How could she? She wasn’t there and Hotaru doubted Lord Sesshomaru told her. He didn’t seem to hold his mother in very high regard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hotaru could protest, the servant boy pushed her away from where Kohaku and Rin were still sleeping and herded into a separate room. There was a soaking tub full of steaming water beside an elaborately painted byōbu. Three demon handmaidens were waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl has woken.” The servant boy announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sabanto.” One of the girls said. “We'll take care of her now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think there's been a mistake.” Hotaru told the three girls, who were already pushing her towards the tub and trying to strip off her clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Lady requests you have an audience with her.” Said one of the girls by the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We simply cannot allow you to do so in such a sloven state.” Added the one trying to de-robe Hotaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hotaru felt slightly offended. Alright, so her clothes were more than a little dirty. Modern clothes showed stains a lot more than ancient ones, and she still hadn’t quite gotten used to bathing in rivers yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be clean for the Lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon girls pushed her into the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru cried out in protest but the girls didn’t seem to care about her opinion in this matter. They vigorously scrubbed the dirt and dust from her body. Hotaru suddenly had a memory of coming home to Michiru after she and Chibiusa had chased Diana through the fish market. Michiru had been so angry that during the ensuing bath she had scrubbed several layers of Hotaru’s skin off. The handmaidens were just as ruthless. One scrubbed Hotaru’s head so roughly, she was convinced all of her hair was going to fall out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they were satisfied, the demonesses pulled Hotaru from the tub, dried her off, and dressed her in a kimono with cherry blossoms on it. They worked with such speed and efficiency, that Hotaru barely knew what was going on. No sooner was the obi tied around her waist than the girls shepherded her through another door. Suddenly, Hotaru was once again standing in front of Lord Sesshomaru's mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, young one.” The demoness said. “I am glad to see you found the clothes I left for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were exceptionally hard to miss</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hotaru thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes, thank you.” Hotaru said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered her manors and bowed to the demoness, probably too late to be considered still polite. The Lady raised her eyebrow but didn't comment. She seemed to be observing Hotaru. Hotaru wasn't sure why yet, but she had a bad feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What age are you, child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twelve, my Lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the eyes of someone much older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru shifted. She was feeling exceptionally uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am told that a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Sesshomaru's mother looked thoughtful. Silence continued for a few moments as she seemed to be observing Hotaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the demoness asked, “How is it you found yourself traveling with my son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took Hotaru off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We aren't really traveling together, my Lady.” Hotaru objected, “Kohaku and I just bumped into Lord Sesshomaru the other day. We got caught up in all of this by mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” There was a hungry sort of look in the woman's eyes. “Perhaps then, you'll find traveling in such a way is terribly philistine for a young lady such as yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philistine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncivilized, my child.” explained Lord Sesshomaru's mother. (Hotaru had known what the word meant.)  “You all stumbled in here looking rabid. Why my son has lost his entire arm, and that other little human girl doesn’t even wear shoes. Not that you can be blamed, of course. It's a boorish way of life, isn’t it? The lands below are unruly and crude, but I can see in you the culture and refinement most humans lack. It would be a pity for you to lose that by continuing to wander around like a feral child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru didn't know how to respond to that. She still wasn’t quite in the right headspace and she found this entire situation surreal. Not to mention, she was still reeling from the bathtub attack. But she knew one thing for sure, the Lady had managed to call her and her friends uncouth in seven different ways. Hotaru was quite certain she did not like the Lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it would be more prudent for you to stay here.” The demoness continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here?” Repeated Hotaru in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you you would be quite comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my Lady, that is a very generous offer and I am humbled to receive it. Yet I am curious why you would extend such an invitation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl needs education.” Replied the demoness simply, “The world below of humans and brutish demons is savage. Only great demons like my race have the resources you will find here. You could learn much from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am human, too.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell of the stars.” Was all the woman said. A chill went down Hotaru’s spine. She wanted out of this conversation. She wanted away from this castle. She was growing more perturbed with every second that passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother.” The door opened, Lord Sesshomaru walked in. His face betrayed slightly more annoyance than usual. Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken trailed behind him. Hotaru ran over to Kohaku immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kohaku whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hotaru whispered back. She took his hand. “Glad to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Did I not make myself clear before?” Asked Lord Sesshomaru. “The girl is with me. You are not to interfere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems old enough to make her own decisions.” His mother argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We are leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My offer stands, child.” The demoness said. “Stay here and never want again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Kohaku's hand tighten around hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the opportunity, I really do. But I think you're mistaken. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman cocked her head to observe Hotaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru, Kohaku, and Rin followed Lord Sesshomaru away from the palace in the sky. As they descended the stairs, Hotaru leaned in close to whisper to Kohaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “So Lord Sesshomaru is going to let us tag along with him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” Kohaku replied. “Honestly, it works out for us. If anyone can defeat Naraku, it’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dancing Planets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotaru and Kohaku begin traveling with Lord Sesshomaru’s group. Hotaru quickly befriends Rin and decided to show off some of her fantastical abilities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The difference between travelling with Lady Kikyo and traveling with Lord Sesshomaru was like the difference between night and day. Lady Kikyo never spent a great deal of time speaking with either of the children under her care, but she never ignored them. Lord Sesshomaru rarely acknowledged the two additions to his entourage. Hotaru was fine with being ignored. The demon clearly had a goal in mind and she wasn’t about to distract from it. She was just grateful for the security they had found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaken, on the other hand, had plenty to say. He grumbled constantly. He had an incredible ability to find something to complain about in just about anything. His favorite thing to complain about seemed to be Hotaru and Kohaku. When he wasn’t grumbling about them, he was grumbling about something else. Hotaru quickly learned to tune him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was Rin. Rin was an absolute ray of sunshine. Hotaru found it hard not to be happy around Rin. She was kind, curious, and clever. She reminded Hotaru a lot of Chibiusa; always seeing the best in people and situations. She loved picking flowers, making up songs, and asking questions. However, she didn’t ask any of the obvious questions. She hadn’t asked what had happened in the underworld (though, Hotaru wasn’t sure whether or not Rin could even remember what happened). She hadn’t asked about any of Hotaru’s abilities. She never asked Lord Sesshomaru where they were headed. Instead Rin prefered questions like, “Have you ever thought of being a bumblebee?” and “How do you think rain gets into the clouds?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin was also the one who introduced Hotaru to A-Un. A-Un was the two-headed dragon-horse demon that carried all of their supplies. Hotaru really liked A-Un. He would let the children ride on him when the terrain got particularly tough. Rin, Hotaru, and Kohaku would take turns brushing his manes and feeding him berries at nights when they made camp. He seemed to enjoy the additions to the group. He spent many evenings with one head on Hotaru’s lap and one head on Rin’s, getting pet and scratched. He kind of reminded Hotaru of Luna and Artemis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evenings and mealtimes became much more lively. Hotaru and Kohaku had often joked and goofed around with each other before, but the seriousness of their mission had always cast a somber shadow over their time with Kikyo. A large part of that was thanks to Rin. Her optimism and childish innocence was infectious, and her energy seemed unlimited. Though, some of it came from Hotaru’s own resolve. She decided that if she and Kohaku were destined to die before summer, they should make time to enjoy themselves. So that’s what they did. They played tag and climbed trees. They’d make up stories in the passing clouds as they walked. They chased butterflies during the day and they caught fireflies at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaken complained often about how dizzy they made him with their constant running around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the light of the new found joy that Rin had provided, Hotaru couldn’t relax. She was having difficulty recovering from their trip to the underworld. Many of the memories from her past life resurfaced. She began having nightmares about the war that destroyed the Silver Millenium, and her role in ending it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, her powers hadn’t stabilized after using them in the Underworld. There was a new, erratic energy running through her body. It felt like she was constantly receiving tiny electric shocks under her skin. New powers had awoken, but she didn’t understand them yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the past, anytime she developed a new ability Setsuna would work with her until she had some level of control and understanding. Michiru purchased a vacation home high in the mountains where Hotaru could test and practice without anyone around. Setsuna and Hotaru would hole up there for days or weeks at a time, learning everything there was to know about that power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Hotaru had to navigate this new awakening all on her own. She didn’t have time to slowly investigate the limits of her growing power. She didn’t have the luxury of a risk free environment. Not for the first time in her life, she remembered she was a living bomb just waiting to go off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hotaru couldn’t take it anymore. She had to do something to release some of the pressure. She waited until evening when Kohaku was out hunting and Rin was busy brushing A-Un, then she broke away from the group and wandered deeper into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru found a perfect spot in a small tree grove a short walk away from the others. She didn’t dare test any of her new abilities. She just needed to do something to use up some of the excess energy. She sat down and took a deep breath. She held her hands out in front of her and focused her energy on a singular point between them. She felt power flow throughout her body, slowly building. It swirled around her. She felt her forehead grow hot and she knew her planetary mark must be glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small projection of the solar system appeared in the space between her hands. Once, when Hotaru was young, Haruka had made a game out of this power. The two of them would sit for hours on the living room floor. Haruka would pick random points in the solar system’s history, and Hotaru would speed her tiny syndicated star system forwards and backwards in time to match the date. When she was a toddler, she had particularly liked recreating the big bang. Somewhere in the future there was a home video of young Hotaru, hardly bigger than a three-year-old, filling the entire living room with the sudden explosion that had created all the matter in the universe; then laughing and clapping apparently very impressed by her own magic trick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she got older, Hotaru had discovered that they hadn’t simply been playing. The game was a way for the older guardians to keep an eye on Saturn’s powers before she had awakened. It became less fun when Hotaru realized her parents were still slightly afraid of her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru’s heart twisted painfully in her chest at the thought of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. She missed them so much. It was difficult to come to terms with the fact she would never see them again. She focused on the planets in her hand. She watched Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto chase each other around the sun. Pluto weaving in and out of Neptune’s orbit as Hotaru adjusted the dates of her model solar system from the time she was in now to her parents’ time and back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Hotaru heard a gasp behind her. Rin had appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru smiled up at the younger girl for a second before she expanded the projection. The entire clearing was filled with tiny planets, asteroids, and satellites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin’s eyes grew wide as she stared at the projection in absolute wonder. Suddenly, she laughed and ran to the center of the grove. Her eyes were sparkling as Hotaru made space swirl around them. It started off slowly, then started moving faster and faster. She expanded the corners of her tiny universe wider and wider, pushing her limits in a way she hadn’t done since she and Haruka played their little game. Rin watched, awestruck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru was beginning to feel the same joy at her little game as she had when she was young. She started showing off some of her favorite astrological events. Stars going supernova. Galaxies colliding. The formation of their sun. She had forgotten how much fun she used to have with this particular power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotaru kept the projection going until finally she had expended enough energy. She let the planets fade away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing!” Rin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru tried to look nonchalant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a trick my papa taught me.” she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin’s eyes were full of admiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Can you do it again some time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kohaku’s back with dinner!” Rin announced, remembering why she had searched Hotaru out in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Hotaru said, getting to her feet. She left the clearing feeling much lighter</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone. Thank you for reading! Please, please, please, can you leave a review and tell me what you think. Like, I haven’t gotten any feedback for this story, and that makes it rather difficult to decide what direction to go.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>